nowinternetfandomcom-20200214-history
News articles of interest
Government reject's Vodafone's proposal of replacing UFB with Coax - Vodafone proposed to the government to replace the roll-out of Fibre with their own cable network - "This suggestion by Vodafone begs the question, why would Kiwis choose to make use of a second-class network when we are already on our way to having a first-class network?" CEO of InternetNZ (governmental branch in charge of internet in NZ) - Communications Minister Amy Adams said Vodafone was "obviously pursuing its own commercial interests" Internet speeds effected by "Netflix effect" - The high take-up of internet television is slowing some broadband connections to a crawl in the evening. - Broadband speeds appeared to be slowing in the evening as a result of the growing popularity of new "on-demand" television services such as Lightbox, Neon and Netflix. - The drop in the peak-time performance of Vodafone's cable network, which is available in Wellington and Christchurch, had been "pronounced", the researcher said in a report. Spark and Vodafone most complained about companies - Forty-six of the 381 complaints related to Spark and Vodafone introducing a $1.50 fee for paper invoices, a practice the commission has not ruled to be unfair. It had ruled it was unfair for telecoms firms to bring in the charge while customers were locked into fixed-term contracts, during which time they could not switch to another provider without incurring a financial penalty. - "Quality of service, misrepresentations on availability of service, and general pricing complaints" were the main themes, it said Wifi calling coming to NZ soon? - "Because calls can be made over an existing broadband/Wi-Fi router, wi-fi calling costs less and is simpler" - . Wi-fi calling has the potential to be a game-changer in New Zealand's ultra-competitive telecommunications market. Hawke's Bay's ultra-fast connections in demand Wi-Fi will only go so far and your connectivity is only as fast as the weakest point," he said. "For things like high-definition television you will want them hardwired into the router to get optimum performance, in terms of the true benefit of fibre. - As awareness grows so too is the demand for fibre. With the launch of ultra-high-definition TVs, demand for fibre will grow because you can't operate that sort of device with copper. Chorus set to get way in huge telecommunications overhaul - Households could be forced to disconnect from the copper phone and broadband network and switch to "ultrafast broadband" from 2020. As New Zealand television viewers move online, broadcasters told to adapt or die - Sky Television has admitted to falling profits and subscription troubles, as New Zealand's television landscape continues to move in an online direction. - Kiwis were using 143 per cent more data in June 2015 than in June 2013, the figures show. - "Absolutely there's a huge shift to digital platforms" Spark buys minority share of NOW NZ - NOW has grown 40 per cent for each of the past two financial years. - Spark, formerly known as Telecom, has bought a 26 per cent stake in Hawke's Bay-based telecommunications company NOW